


Better Than Any Dream

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, M/M, Tanaka would make, a great stripper, silliness, soulmate dreams, under the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: His eyes focused, training intensely on the growing light in front of him like a cat readying itself to pounce. Slowly turning himself around under the pile so he’d be in a perfect position. Clearly, They had clued into the memory of the situation as well as he watched the blanket lower a bit in hesitation. He heard a swift intake of breath before it began lifting again a bit faster this time as if they decided they had a chance to outwit him, to move faster than him. It was cute, honestly, how naive they could be sometimes. Already guessing what they were thinking Kenma threw back the blankets, ripping it from their grasp and effectively shocking the hell out of them. Their gasp was short-lived as Kenma’s arm shot out, his hand gripping behind Tora’s neck and pulling them down onto the bed just lie he had in their dream.Tora’s yelp melted into a rolling laugh as Kenma yanked the blankets back up over them, drowning them in the comforting darkness.“Satisfied?” Tora asked, their panting breath brushing over Kenma’s face in huffs as they tried to control their bursting laughs.“Mmm, not yet,”





	Better Than Any Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Right Here... Dumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844350) by [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash). 

> Please check out the fic this is based on first! (The whole series is amazing please give it a read, you won't be disappointed!)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> HEY YALL ITS FINALLY KINKTOBER! *tosses condoms in the air like it's confetti* I have 10 fics officially completed but will still be working on others as October progresses so hopefully there will be more before the end of the month!

Kenma sighed, still half asleep, as footsteps drew closer and closer. The steps continuous, almost ominous, like the ticking of a bomb he had no time to defuse. A bomb, named Taketora, that was about to disturb his peace, quiet and, if he’s being honest, the blissful fading memory of a very dirty dream. 

The kind of dream that you wake up from and wished you were still consumed by. One that leaves a deep aching lust that you can’t ignore and it’ll go away long before you want it to and has you waking up hornier than the you in the dream. 

His ears perked up, listening intently, as the footsteps carried and echoed into the room, filtering beneath the blanket pile he was curled up under. A loud, almost growling yawn told him that his soulmate was now standing next to him. Laying as still as he possibly could, Kenma tried to feign sleep. Even going as far as to force his breaths to come out even and deep. But, knowing Tora as well as he did, unfortunately, he knew that his tactics never work on them anymore. Tora’s learned all his quirks and tricks by now. Especially the ones surrounding gaming, his sleeping habits, and food. Mainly sleep. 

He heard a small noise near his head before a low, sleepy-chuckle. Tora was no doubt laughing at the mountain he’d created after, finally, crawling into bed last night. It was the weekend, there was no work for either of them and they had no mentioned plans. So he’d done a few raids with his guildmates, staying up way later than he’d planned. 

Which is more than likely why Tora had let him sleep in so late. Getting lost in the thought about whether or not he’d be able to convince Tora to let him nap later; or better yet get them to nap together, he nearly jumped out of his skin when something touched him through the blankets. When it moved, he realized Tora was running his hand along his side through the mound of materials and he groaned. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he accepted that he'd given away the fact that he was, indeed, awake. 

“Come on, it’s getting late.”

Groaning deeper, longer this time because he could, Kenma made his refusal known. The sound of it vibrating through his throat and chest. He felt warm and he was comfy… Well, he wasn’t 100% comfortable with the raging hardon, that he was trying to ignore, but dammit! He’d been trying to go back to sleep even though he knew it wouldn’t happen, and he at least wanted to relish in the memory of the dream for a few minutes longer. Was that honestly too much to ask? 

Sure, the real live version of Tora was standing next to him right now, which is better than any dream, even he can admit that, but what Tora had been doing in the dream wasn’t something he usually wanted. Wasn't something he asked for and it wasn’t something he wanted to be done to him all that often, even though he did it for Tora. That was different though, he _enjoyed_ doing it for them. Having it done on himself was meh. He enjoyed it but it wasn’t something he needed or craved. 

And it's not as if he's embarrassed over it either. It was always weird for him when it was something he actually wanted and right now he didn’t just want it his body was outright demanding it.

Grunting airily when a sudden weight fell on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs and thoughts from his mind, he huffed, growled out in annoyance. When he felt Tora move around more, the utter dumbass wiggled his way on top of him and his blankets, he attempted to roll them off. Instead, he bit his lip and muffled a moan when all he managed to do was make Tora chuckle again. All the shuffling around created pleasurable yet painful friction against his dick as it pressed against the mattress, with the help of Tora’s weight.

“Get up, baby, or you’re gonna get tortured!”

“I’m already being tortured, you barbarian!” he spat back, arching his back up as he continued to attempt to create a barrier from his erection with the bed, as well as get his idiot soulmate off him before they noticed. The jerk continued to chuckle softly near his ear as they wiggled right along with him, holding themself on top of him with well-practiced balance. 

Cursing into the mattress Kenma wished he had the heart to just roll over and over until their ass, or face, met the floor. Knew very well that it would work if he went still and quiet, threw Tora off his game long enough to toss them off onto the floor before they caught on. But the last time he’d done that he’d broken a coffee cup, Tora’s favorite mug, and he still felt guilty about that. Even after replacing it as soon as he could. 

“If I was torturing you, would I have brought you coffee?” 

The smugness in their voice had him pausing long enough for them to stifle a snicker in triumph. Humphing out the little air remaining in his lungs, Kenma forced his hips to still. His body hummed with displeasure at going still, cock twitching and nerves singing for him to keep rubbing it into the mattress for the friction. To press forward and satisfy the burning in his lower back due to the edge of release lingering there, but the idea of coffee was just as tempting. 

Especially when it was made by Tora. His idiot soulmate made some damn good coffee, claiming its success was a secret ingredient. He always looked so prideful and smug about it, with his shit-eating grin that showed off his canines that were a bit bigger than his other teeth; they always made them look far more feline than human. Kenma didn’t have the heart to tell him that Tora’s mom had blown the, so-called, ‘secret ingredient’ mystery wide open about a year after they married. Hazelnut and Almond powder with a pinch of cocoa powder mixed into the grounds.

It was sweet but not overpowering, and the nutty aftertaste rid it of the bitterness black coffee always had. 

The next snicker he heard was as Tora slid off of him, it had Kenma rolling his eyes but smiling fondly from the sound. He loved how happy Tora would get when they thought they’d won, key word being _thought_. 

Kenma would let them think they’d outmaneuvered him, only to throw them off his path, then take them down without mercy. This time would be no different as Kenma’s mind was already forming a plan, knowing exactly what Tora would do next now that they’d gotten off of him with their sense of false triumph. 

An odd sense of familiarity washed over him, bringing another pausing moment of hesitation and Kenma felt his eyes slowly widen as his brain began clicking the pieces together. Grinning wickedly his heart sped up with adrenaline. Holding back a snicker of his own, Kenma figured it wasn't so bad to know someone so well after all. His attention was caught by the light flickering through the edge of the blanket mountain where Tora was lifting it slowly. 

He’d been told of this exact moment soon after Tora finally realized they were soulmates. Right after Kenma had been forced into beating that obvious fact through their thick, dumbass skull that is. If he’d waited for Tora to get their shit together he’d be old and grey before they clued into the reality that their soulmate wasn’t a girl. That they were, in fact, a long-haired, male teammate of theirs that had been by their side, had been right in front of them from the beginning. It had only taken him one dream to figure out Tora was his, which still amused and amazed Tora when he got Kenma to tell them about it. 

Even after they’d already heard it enough times to recite the story as if it had been their dream and not his. Not that he could fault Tora for wanting to hear about it since he was just as bad, having Tora tell him about their dreams of him, about their future as he dozed off in their arms. He remembers Tora telling him of this moment from their last soulmate dream. 

He's made them tell him about it more than the other dreams so many times he knew every step of what was to happen once the blanket began lifting. 

Tora had mentioned it the first time right after they’d fucked, officially, for the first time. He’d laid in Tora’s bed, sweaty, satisfied and happier than he'd expected to feel afterward. Tora had been lying beside him, rubbing odd shapes into the skin of his stomach. He'd been leaning his head into the crook of their elbow that he was using as a pillow. They whispered out, into Kenma’s ear, how in their last soulmate dream they’d brought Kenma a coffee. About how they’d felt so content and warm in the scene while also excited over being there and seeing a soulmate dream. The glimpses into their future together always made them giddy with happiness and excitement. He blushed but smiled when they told Kenma of how they'd wanted to scream at his future self for falling for such an obvious trap. Told him that when they’d lifted the blanket pile Kenma was lying beneath it had been ominous as well. They’d compared it to a horror movie where the person was slowly opening the door to their demise.

He’d smacked Tora on the chest hard enough to leave his handprint behind but it just made them laugh as they told Kenma to let them finish before resorting to violence. That they didn’t mean it as if Kenma would be his downfall or anything of the sort. That it had simply reminded them of those moments in a movie where the actor was practically asking for a monster to reach out and snatch them into the darkness then devour them. He’d laughed at Tora’s… Colorful explanation of his final dream but he’d also given them another smack to the chest for good measure. 

His eyes focused, training intensely on the growing light in front of him like a cat readying itself to pounce. Slowly turning himself around under the pile so he’d be in a perfect position. Clearly, They had clued into the memory of the situation as well as he watched the blanket lower a bit in hesitation. He heard a swift intake of breath before it began lifting again a bit faster this time as if they decided they had a chance to outwit him, to move faster than him. It was cute, honestly, how naive they could be sometimes. Already guessing what they were thinking Kenma threw back the blankets, ripping it from their grasp and effectively shocking the hell out of them. Their gasp was short-lived as Kenma’s arm shot out, his hand gripping behind Tora’s neck and pulling them down onto the bed just lie he had in their dream. 

Tora’s yelp melted into a rolling laugh as Kenma yanked the blankets back up over them, drowning them in the comforting darkness. 

“Satisfied?” Tora asked, their panting breath brushing over Kenma’s face in huffs as they tried to control their bursting laughs.

“Mmm, not yet,”

“Oh?”

Kenma went silent which brought out another ghosting huff from Tora. Snickering low Kenma reached a hand outwards, the other coming up under his head as a pillow. His fingertips met warm flesh and he hummed in approval that Tora had yet to put a shirt on. 

They wore them less and less around the house now, a result from them spending too much time with Tanaka who, even in the presence of others, still had a stripping problem. He did appreciate the way the habit had rubbed off on Tora though. He'd never complain about them stripping more, showing off their body for his eyes and his eyes only. Even if it did mean letting the former Karasuno ace come around and disrupt his peace.

Honestly, the old rival of theirs could make a fortune with their habit. If they could learn to restrain themself long enough to strip for a paying crowd instead of any crowd they happened to be around.

Slipping his fingertips up he flattened his palm on their skin, sighing as his eyes fell closed, relishing in the heat seeping into his hand. He heard Tora’s breath hitch for a moment before evening out as they shuffled closer to him, pressing their chest harder into his touch. 

Kenma’s space was invaded more than what he considered comfortable but he didn’t mind this time as they dipped their head. It fell into the skin between his shoulder and neck, their soft lips kissing the spot, peppering him with little presses of their lips. His lips parted and he tipped his head back to grant them more access, his heartbeat fluttering an inch above where they mouthed over. 

His hand continued to roam as they explored his neck, pressing over their lower chest before it ventured further up. He flicked Tora’s nipple on the trail up to their neck causing them to flinch, a small moan vibrated against his hand and neck. He pushed his palm against their pulse, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of it racing his own. Kenma felt a tingling warmth spread through him the longer he felt it pound against his fingers, proof enough to him just how much he affected them without outwardly showing it. 

It would have continued to be a beautiful, sensual moment if Tora hadn’t chosen that moment to start sloppily peppering every inch of skin their lips touched. The kisses sloppy, wet, open-mouthed and too noisy to be considered anything but comical. 

Grunting Kenma pushed against their chest, trying to create some distance from his idiot, but Tora wrapped an arm around his lower back to pull him close again. Shifting a leg forward he tried to hide his raging erection from them, not yet willing to admit how turned on he still was. And from a dream of all things. 

It was so trivial, so silly to hide it, he knew that, but he still did it. They didn’t seem to mind or notice anything amiss as they continued to leave smacking, popping trails of kisses over his face, collarbone then back up his neck.

Kenma giggled into the darkness, turning his head up giving them more room to kiss even as his mouth opened to ask them to stop. His voice soft, whispering despite having no reason to. He released another breathy laugh when Tora ran the tip of their nose up his neck, kissing back down the trail their nose had traveled. When their lips hovered over his pulse again Kenma’s breath hitched, stuttering along with his heartbeat in anticipation. He felt their warm breath ghosting over it, purposefully teasing, knowing full well what it was doing to him. 

He knew it was coming, fingers twitching in wait, but it still didn’t stop the purring moan that vibrated through him. Didn’t stop the way his back arched or how his toes curled when it happened. 

Their teeth sink into his skin a little harder, fueled by his reaction they moan around their bite. Kenma felt their erection brush against the thigh that was covering his own cock and he felt a pang of stupidity wash over him at continuing to hide it. They pulled him from his building guilt with a hard suck of the flesh inside their mouth. Arching his back, pressing himself closer to Tora, Kenma rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Letting the humming pleasure he’d been masking since waking upsurge through him without restraint. 

Pulling off his neck they licked over the indents their teeth left behind, kissing the mark with a gentleness that had him flushing. The bitemark would no doubt bruise before they emerged from beneath the blankets again and he found he couldn't care less if it visible under clothes or not. 

Nuzzling his cheek they dove in to leave another bite but Kenma, full of surprises as always, rolled onto his other side with a snicker, effectively escaping Tora’s attack and gaining the upper hand again. Rolling with his small win over them he rolled his hips back to brush his ass directly against their cock. Moaning deeply against him their hand shot out into the dark abyss, gripping tightly into the plush flesh of his ass.

Tora was thanking the gods that his palm grasped Kenma’s ass, which was what they’d been aiming for, as they'd never been very graceful in the dark. It always messed with their senses, turning them into a stumbling fool. Which Kenma enjoyed using as an advantage as the dark never seemed to slow him. 

As they kneaded into his ass, fisting handfuls of it, they leaned into his back, kissing along Kenma’s shoulders and down the space of his spine. Mouthing over his skin anywhere they could reach without moving from their position just yet. 

Kenma arched his ass up against their cock in slow rolls, the curve of it continuously brushing against them as he teased. Grabbing another fistful of his ass, ripping a moan from him, they snapped their hips up to meet his on the next roll bac. Both released guttural moans as their erection teased over his hole, catching for a second on the rim before slipping up between his spread cheeks. Reaching back he wound his hand around their hip, pulling them forward as he moved back in a steady rhythm. 

It was a lazy, almost snail pace, but it left them both gasping and moaning beneath their quickening breaths. A glistening sheen of sweat already breaking out over their skin from the heated friction and humidity being trapped by the thick blankets. A bitten back whine built up against his mouth as their hand on his ass rounded over his hip to his stomach. He was unable to prevent a curse from bursting past his lips when they bit into his shoulder. Their teeth pricking pain through him that mixed blissfully with the surging pleasure zinging through his veins, sparking the burning lust into a raging fire. 

Tora continued to thrust against his ass, their arm pushed its way beneath his neck, curving around his shoulders to hold him close. Their bicep providing him with a semi-comfortable pillow as they moved together. He felt precum slip down the head of his cock, slickening the sheets noticeably where it slid over the sheets. His back arched sharply as their hand slid up his stomach towards his chest. 

Whispered words of adoration tickled his ear as they leaned their lips against the shell of it, bringing little bumps over his skin. The area their mouth had bitten into earlier, high on his neck, still stung. But it was slowly being washed away by the way Tora nuzzled and grazed his lips between it and the outer shell of his ear. A contrasting action, gentle and soft, as if they hadn’t just been sinking his teeth into him like a feral animal. 

Not that Kenma ever minded. And not that he’d ever admit aloud how much he enjoyed it. Sweet, sensual words continued to be ghosted into his ear as their hand explored further and further up his chest. Building the tension with the smooth, barely-there touches, teasing him into oblivion. Giving back to him as much as he gave on any other day. 

It was always like this, even when they went at it hot, heavy and rough. It was a game for them. Each one giving until they took only to give all over again. A dancing fight of who’d outdo the other until the point where they couldn’t hold back control anymore. Tumbling together once all restraints and fight was melted away into nothing. Leaving them both exposed to the other completely. 

Their hand reached his nipples and high whine passed his lips, fading into an airy gasp as he turned his head in search of their mouth. Predicting this they hugged his back to their chest, tucking his head against them as their lips brushed together softly. Their throbbing, leaking cock pressed between his ass cheeks, leaving wet trails of sticky precum against his back. Their thumb flicked over his nipple, they caught his gasp into their mouth. They moaned deeply in response, loving the way the gasp melted into a moan when they circled then flicked the other nipple. Going back and forth between them until they hardened between the pads of their fingertips.

When he became too breathless to keep kissing he pulled away, rolling over onto his back. His lungs burned as he released heavy pants and whispered pleas that were too broken to understand verbally. 

Sensing that Kenma was reaching a breaking point they moved off and away him to remove their boxers, pushing them out of the blankets uncaringly. When they rolled back over to him, they moved between his already spread legs. Feeling the smooth skin beneath their palms as they leaned down to place a kiss on his stomach they moaned, tasting his salty skin as they moved down his chest.

He laid back and let them do as they wished, his fists clenched into the sheets by his hips. He had to use all his remaining control to keep from bucking his hips up to get the friction his erection screamed for with each pulse through it. When they kissed his lower stomach, so close yet so far from where he wanted their mouth, he felt tears of frustration gather in the corners of his eyes. His teeth ground against his bottom lip as he bit back a demand for them to hurry the fuck up already.

Frustration steamed beneath the surface of his skin, heating it up even more in the already too warm atmosphere. Tora had to have noticed how hard he was by now, his cock too hard, to slick with precum to not have gone unnoticed. 

Telling himself to wait, that it would be worth it if he stayed patient, he dug his teeth in harder. The frustration was damn near unbearable, it always was when they built it up like this, but they also always, _always_ too such good care of him in the end. 

They slid their hands beneath his back, fingers digging into his muscles as they wandered down to cup his ass. Snorting through a moan, which just made it sound like he was choking, he raised his hips to let them grip into it, their hands fisting and knead his ass without hesitation. He felt the grin on their mouth when they laid a kiss against his navel.

Biting his lip, Kenma wiggled a bit, mind contemplating how he should word what he wanted now that he seemed to be able to speak again. His words less jumbled, the friction of their chest against his cock providing enough friction, for now, to help his mind focus more. Humming softly, repeating the hum until they hummed back, he gained their attention. Or he hoped he had, as it was too dark under the pile to know for certain and Tora was not known for keeping a strong attention span on most things.

“Mm, Tora?” he whispered, thankful that his voice didn't waver though he was unsure as to why he was whispering. It’s not like anyone else can hear them or hear that he was about to ask for a blow job.

“Yeah, Babe?” he could hear the smirk in their voice as they whispered back a bit louder than he had, teasing him about it. 

Worrying his lip between his teeth once again, a last moment of hesitation coursed through him. Kenma closed his eyes and leaned back, wiggling his increasingly restless hips. The movement caused his erection to grind against their chest, the fleeting friction from the small press of his tip against their bare chest forced the words to stumble out of his mouth. Surprisingly with only a little bit of stuttering. 

“Do you think… do you think you could put your mouth on it?”

“Hmm, not like you to be in the mood for that.” Tora teased, still whispering, their breath ghosting delicately over his skin as their lips grazed the warmth of his flesh near his bellybutton.

“Never mind,” huffing softly he released the sheets from his fists before reaching out to press against Tora in a weak attempt to push them away. His limbs shook, his strength nearly depleted. His body craving relief too much to fully cooperate with him. 

They took over without hesitation. Snatching his hand and pressing a wet kiss to the palm before setting it back on the mattress where it grasped into the sheets again. He let his other hand fall back down without a fight. Tt too tangled in the sheets, fingers grasping them as if it was instinctual to do so.

“Too late," Tora stated, voice hushed, taking on an erotically rough timbre. "You put the idea in my head and now I won’t rest till I have you coming in my mouth.”

“Gross.” wincing at the thought of their words, bitter cum was gross, he willed himself to relax. Fluttering his eyes shut in a way that had his lashes tickling along the tops of his cheeks, his toes curled and legs shifted restlessly by their hips. His shaky legs clenched against them, locking them in place, before relaxing for the briefest second. The action repeating over and over uncontrollably. 

They lifted themself away from him, receiving a desperate whine for the sudden cold enveloping him, even in the overheated atmosphere the blankets created. They hovered over him, leaning into the shell of his ear again as they whispered for him to relax in that erotic, rough voice again. They repeated their words when he whined again. Demanding for him to relax and let him take care of him. They kissed his cheek, brushing their lips over his jaw then wrapped their hand around his erection.

Kenma’s whole body shivered violently at the contact, his eyes watered and his back arched as his fisted hands grasped desperately at the sheets. Yanking them so hard he heard snapping threads. They hushed him, promised to take care of him, asking a third time for him to relax. They whispered hot praises into his ear while they pumped his cock, going slow so he wouldn’t tip over into oblivion too early.

Spreading the collected precum with each drag of their hand up Tora coated his cock with it. Slicking him up so well his mind was confused over how he’d produced so much of it that it felt as if they'd used lube. Choking on a moan he dug his heels into the mattress, arched his hips up to meet Tora’s hand. Demanding more even as his mind began going blank, overwhelmed from the pleasure surging through his body. His words slurred into nonsense as their thumb swiped over his slit. Swirling the thick, slick, natural lubricant around the tip and giving him a few quick jerks. Repeating the motion a few times then going slow again in a blissful tease.

When their free hand pressed his hips down into the bed, forcing them to remain still, he released a string of curses out of frustration. Chuckling, they pecked his lips, telling him to be patient in that damned voice that had the blood surging through his veins, left his nerves singing. 

In a clear-headed moment of defiance, Kenma snapped his head up, lips meeting their cheek rather than their lips like he’d wanted. But it didn’t matter, he still opened his lips, mouthing over their skin and biting into their cheek; hard enough to get them to flinch. He only fell back down into the mattress, bouncing off it with his weight, when they turned their face to bite him back.

“Not very nice for someone who has their hand on your dick,”  
they remarked, giving said organ a tight squeeze in emphasis. Instead of fear over their warning Kenma moaned, bucking his hips against their hand. 

They'd planned on teasing Kenma in retaliation for the sudden nibble to their face, drawing out the situation longer in punishment, but Kenma wasn’t finished with them yet. 

Their whole body shivered as Kenma purred out, begging them to do it already. Voice low and needy as he pleaded for them to suck him off, to make him cum screaming their name. They couldn’t see his face in the dark, but they _felt_ the intensity of Kenma's gaze. Knew it was trained on them and sensed the underlying threat to their life if they didn’t cut the teasing shit out and do what had promised. 

Deciding that their life was definitely on the line, that he wouldn't have pulled _that_ voice and tactic out without intent to carry out the warning, they moved down Kenma’s body. Making sure not to still his hand on Kenma’s cock lest he get a foot to the face, Tora settled back onto his knees. 

With their head so close to where they were touching they could hear just how slick he was. The sound, as well as the feeling, sent a shudder through them. The lewdness of the sound coursed straight down to their dick which twitched up with each slick pump of their hand. Dipping their head, arching their back, they licked over the tip of his dick. Tongue swirling around the head, collecting the precum that pooled as they’d gotten into position. 

Kenma’s blissed-out sigh had them moaning as their lips wrapped around the head, sucking on it hard and swallowing the taste of salty, warm skin. Closing their eyes they focused on the task at hand. They could tell Kenma wasn’t going to last very long, which was unusual for him since he wasn't typically into blow jobs. They definitely were. They loved getting and giving them. But Kenma was always so indifferent to them. 

Clearly, he wasn’t so indifferent today from the way he bucked up against their hand and mouth. 

They pushed their hand down to the base as they took more of him into their mouth. Letting spit pool in their mouth, even as it slipped from the corners of their lips, they flicked their wrist sharply. The spit and precum leaving the slide of their mouth smooth. Breathing through their nose, Tora slackened their hand to allow Kenma more control with his thrusts. Easing them both into what they had planned if Kenma would be okay with it once they started. 

They had to run a hand through their mohawk to swipe away the dripping sweat, the both of them becoming drenched with it. The stale air under the blankets nearly suffocating now that it had the addition of sticky sweat. They wanted to throw them away, so they could actually watch the way their mouth made Kenma come undone. But it wouldn't be worth Kenma’s discomfort when the sun shining through their window beats him in the face. 

His voice grew in volume the deeper he was sucked into their mouth. His cock inching further and further into the burning heat with each bob of their head. His hips stuttered with desperation by the time they removed their hand from him completely. Grasping the sheets so tightly his fingers ached, knuckles white. He braced his feet on the mattress, pressing up to meet them as their head bobbed down. 

They let him fuck into their mouth, taking everything that in stride as if it was nothing. He tried to focus on not choking them but he was too far gone to notice, the blood rushing through his ears and blocking out even his own noises. He fucked relentlessly up into the warm, wet and tight mouth around him. It was far better than the generic blow job he’d received in the dream. 

In his dream, he’d been talking, urging Tora on like he was now. But it didn't hold the same intensity, his voice not nearly as wrecked and needy. His hand had gripped into their mohawk rather than the sheets and he’d been far more still. He definitely hadn't been thrusting into their mouth as they sucked him off. In reality, all he could do was roughly chase the orgasm he was on the edge of, while in the dream he'd lain there and let them do the work. 

His voice was rough, becoming hoarse from the way his gasping moans and lewd cries were ripped from him. The fell from his mouth before he could properly draw breaths into his burning lungs. His skin was flushed, sweaty and he's pretty sure his eyes haven’t stopped rolling back from the way they were starting to ache. The blinding pleasure burned through him, electric shocks surged through his veins. The overwhelming sensation left him breaking out in twitching shivers. He’d known it was going to be good, he just hadn’t expected it to be taking this much of a toll on him in so little time. 

The tip of his cock hit the back of their throat and he cried out when they didn't slow or stop. Instead of gagging lie he'd expected, they moaned around him. They let him do it again and again, hitting the back harder, going deeper as they arched their neck to take his thrusts more comfortably. 

He felt his energy failing him against his will. His muscles burned and legs shook violently throwing him off rhythm. He whined in frustration over it and thanked every being listening that his soulmate knew him so well. Thanked the god's that they picked up on his plight without words being needed. 

Their hands circled over his thighs, massaging the trembling limbs as they moved up to grip his hips. Tightening their palms into his skin, getting in a bit of an ass grab while they had the advantage, they pulled his hips up to meet their bobbing head. Helping Kenma to keep fucking into their mouth like before. 

They moaned around him, the vibrations rippling around his oversensitive cock. It left him arching his back into a painful angle, head slamming into the mattress and neck cracking with the force of it. A scream tore from his throat, he choked on it when his voice cracked, the orgasm building up within him finally tipping over into sweet oblivion. His vision blurred into a static of white and black dots, his hands releasing the sheets to grab their head. His fingers tightening, nails biting into their scalp as he pressed them down onto his pulsing cock. His watery eyes mixed tears of pleasure with the sweat on his face. 

Tora sucked him through it, swirling their tongue and bobbing their head slowly. Moaning around him as they swallowed the bitter taste of his cum and humming in pleasure when Kenma’s thighs clamped against the sides of their face. he grip of his thighs keeping them locked in place as Kenma took what he wanted. Cum and spit slid out from the corners of their mouth and their breaths panted through their nose as he focused on not choking with Kenma still in their mouth. His warm, thick cum slid down their throat in smaller spurts allowing them more of a chance to breathe once his orgasm began to die down. 

They released his hips so they could spread Kenma’s thighs open again, allowing more oxygen to filter into their lungs. The limbs shook and trembled in aftershocks as they released his grip from their face. Tora was careful as he moved them to settle onto the bed without removing their mouth from him. 

Kenma melted into the mattress, his legs still twitching with every move of Tora’s mouth on him. His hands fell against the dirty sheets and his back laid straight again. He shivered through the blissful, electric shocks of an amazing orgasm, his eyes fluttering between open and shut. His mouth remained parted as he took in sharp gasps of the stale, humid air. He finally wanted the blankets off of them but he didn’t have the energy capacity to move yet.

Tora carefully milked every last drop from him. Gently licking down his softening cock, kissing and sucking on the tip to get the last beads of cum that pooled at his slit. Their hand was wrapped him again, loosely pumping him as Tora cleaned him. Every few pumps his body would jerk in oversensitivity and they'd stop, let him shudder through it and start again. Giving him everything he’d gotten in the erotic dream from this morning and more. Only stopping when he was soft again. His body unable to handle being touched without a twinge of borderline pain. Whines of displeasure pushing out through his lips that sounded more like low growls due to his burning throat.

He sighed happily when they pushed off the blankets, exposing them both to the cooler air surrounding the room. The sunlight of late morning washing over them. His eyes didn't adjust fast enough for him so he kept them closed against the glare, a light pout on his lips. 

They left the bed and shuffled around the room, moving lightly so they didn't disturb him. Making quick work of tearing away the blankets from the soiled sheets and undoing them from the corners of the mattress. They carefully lifted and moved him to pull away the sheets so he didn’t have to get up, which he was grateful for. He listened to them work, content as a useless pile of goo. He heard their footsteps leave and return a few minutes later. A warm, wet sponge they used for baths caressed his skin, gently cleaning him with slow, careful swipes.

When he was able to move again, although shakily, he rolled over for them to clean his back as well. His amazing, caring and wonderful soulmate chuckled, spoiling him by doing as he silently asked. Once clean, as best as you could get with a sponge on a bed, they rejoined him on the bare mattress. He rolled over, cuddling up against their side. His head was tucked into the crook of their neck, his greasy hair was swept away from his face with gentle caresses. He found he was able to summon enough strength in his jello-like arms to slap one across their chest, earning him a surprised grunt in response. 

Kenma’s shaky, jello arm slid down their chest and bumped against their erection. A pang of guilt replaced a small portion of the pleasure still humming through him over the fact that Tora hadn't cum. He inched his hand down but Tora grasped it before he could wrap his hand around them. Glancing up at the as they moved his hand back to their chest he opened his mouth to question them but was stopped by a light kiss to his forehead. They smoothed back another loose strand of his hair their nose nuzzled against the area they'd kissed. Whispering out that they were fine, that they didn’t need a release as he had. He blushed at that, recalling how needy, how desperate and demanding he’d been. 

“So why the sudden need for my mouth?” Tora mumbled into his hair, voice curious, tone leaving no room for him to avoid the conversation, but nonjudgemental. 

“Who says I needed it?” he croaked out, clearing his throat when the force of talking tickled it awkwardly. They snorted, kissed his forehead again and tipped his face up to till their gazes met. The expression on their face as his eyes semi-focused spoke volumes of their disbelief in his statement. Huffing he closed his drooping eyes, speaking slowly so as not to irritate his throat again. “I had… I had a dream okay,” he admitted. 

He felt them tense as they went quiet for several moments.

“A dream?” they whispered out, voice barely loud enough for Kenma to hear.

Sensing Tora’s confusion, hearing the underlying hurt they’d tried to mask before asking, he was quick in shaking his head. Clearing his throat again, harshly this time to try and clear the sound out so he spoke smoothly. “Not one of those dreams, a normal one.”

Thye released a held breath, sighing out and tangling Kenma’s legs with his. The chuckle against his temple was in relief and he felt a mixed need to comfort them and roll his eyes at how much of a dumbass they were. Did they honestly think he'd be having a soulmate dream about someone else? Hell no. Even if he did he'd ignore them. Tora was stuck with him forever, whether they liked it or not. 

“About me?” they prompted, cutting through their conflict on whether to tell them he loved them, or call them a dumbass. 

Rolling his eyes Kenma muttered to himself, _this is the idiot I married and fell in love with. _ Obviously hearing him Tora chuckled, hugging Kenma closer to him.

“Dumbass,” Kenma spat without any real venom within his voice.

“Which one was better?” they wiggled their brows at him when he scowled at the question, shooting them an 'are you fucking serious?' glare. When they continued to grin down at him he dipped his head down so they couldn’t see the smile spread over his lips. Biting back a snort so he wouldn't give his amusement over the question away. His dumbass, idiot of a lover would ask him that. 

Feigning hesitance over the question, Kenma hummed as if deep in thought. Curving his head back to rest on their shoulder he looked past them at the window across the room. He felt Tora’s gaze on him, growing restless and intense the longer he drew out his answer. He let them suffer, watching a bird fly by the window before upturning his eyes to look into theirs again. Blinking slowly he twitched up the corner of his lip in a thoughtful gesture.

“Hmm, gonna have to think on it a bit longer, I can't tell without careful consideration.”

“Fuck off, no you don’t!” Tora growled, pulling him on top of them. Wrapping their legs around Kenma’s waist to trap him Tora grasped Kenma’s wrists with one hand and began tickling him with the other. 

Struggling and squealing as he was attacked, his muscles still trying to regain their full strength so he wasn't overpowered too much, he tried to break out of the hold. He failed as his body still refused to fully cooperate with him. They tickled him until he was flushed and breathless again, lips curved into a permanent smile that reached his eyes, making them glow in the sunlight. Their lips met in a soft brush of a kiss as they finally released him. Their hands cupped his face and he melted into the kiss. 

They whispered loving words against his mouth and Kenma couldn’t do anything but let himself be KOed by the strength of Tora’s affection for him.


End file.
